


A Blossoming Friendship

by crimsondust



Series: Fragments from the daily lives of Les Amis de l'A B C [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1825/1826, Bini, Early days of their friendship, Gen, Hair Washing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, platonic pairing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/pseuds/crimsondust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet chronicling the early friendship of Joly and Bossuet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blossoming Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt by revolutionarycarey for the non sexual pairings meme. 'Joly and Bossuet, Having their hair washed by the other'

**Joly and Bossuet**

‘I really should not be asking you to do this. After all, it would hardly be considered within modern etiquette to ask someone who is staying as your guest to wash your hair for you.’

‘Nonsense, I sometimes do it for Courfeyrac when I lodge with him. His hair is thick and curls naturally and I seem to have a way with it. You have to sit still though.’ Bossuet was trying very hard to keep a straight face as he proceeded to lather Joly’s hair with his soapy hands, ‘I do not understand how you managed to get your hair covered in mud. Is that the new fashion recommended by the medical school?’

‘Combeferre and I were having a discussion about Laennec’s discovery and his paper on the stethoscope. We were discussing how he talks about it helping to discover ailments such as consumption at an earlier stage. A fellow who attends the same classes made a joke in our hearing saying that the method of listening to young ladies’ hearts directly was why he had gotten into medicine in the first place. We proceeded to show him he was wrong using evidence from the paper and the medical community’s opinion but he was only looking to start a brawl, I presume, for a crowd of his friends gathered around us quickly. There was a lot of pushing and shoving. Someone must have pushed me roughly so I fell.’

‘You weren’t hurt or bruised?’

Joly shook his head, ‘Not even a scratch, Combeferre checked. But of course that means that you my dear Bossuet have been inconvenienced tonight.’

‘Not at all.’ Bossuet smiled moving his hands deftly in Joly’s hair causing him to relax. When he was finished, he used the towel to dry his friend’s hair.

Joly sneezed a couple of times.

‘I thing I must have got a gold.’ He said taking out his handkerchief.

‘We shall have some hot soup for dinner and you should rest early tonight.’

‘I hab a feeling we’ll be the greatest of abis.’ Joly squeezed Lesgles’ hand as a gesture of gratitude.

Bossuet laughed, ‘Certainly, habits do make great amis. I had that feeling when we first met three weeks ago and Courfeyrac introduced me to you before the meeting. I saw you touch your nose with your cane and I thought, there is a sagacious fellow who knows what he’s about.’ He took the towel and threw it on to a nearby chair, ‘There is just one thing, Joly. Does the bed have to be so awkwardly tilted?’


End file.
